One More Fated Fate
by Rina Aria
Summary: Meski tidak pernah bertemu lagi, perasaan ini masih tetap teguh hanya untukmu, karena kau sudah mencuri hatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu orang lain mendapatkanmu, meski aku harus menghancurkan semuanya. Sequel to "One Second Fate"
1. Chapter 1

Direct sequel dari One Second Fate. Oke, Rina agak bo'ong kalo ndak akan buat kelanjutan cerita itu, karena ini ada~ XDDDD Rina dedikasikan ini buat para readers yang baru saja terbebas dari UN terkutuk, khususnya dan minna semua yang telah membaca cerita Rina selama ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Oke, disclaimer disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author Rina selamanya.**

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

Aku mendarat di balkoni sebuah kastil yang berwarna gelap dengan sedikit penerangan dari bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Kemudian aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan kamar yang merupakan kamarku, saat sebuah suara menyambutku.

"Ah, anda sudah kembali rupanya?" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut silver dengan sedikit campuran warna pink, yang panjangnya hingga kaki. Sebagian dari rambutnya yang tampak dari depan, dikepangnya di bagian kiri dan kanan. Warna matanya adalah biru aquamarine yang sangat indah. Namun yang terlihat mencolok adalah telinga runcing yang tampak dari sela-sela rambutnya yang indah itu. Dia memang bukan manusia namun merupakan bangsa Elf.

Aku tahu, meski dia berkata begitu, sebenarnya dia pasti sudah menduga bahwa aku akan kembali saat jam segini dan menungguku.

"Aku pulang IA. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" jawabku sambil menanyakan tentang keadaan saat ini padanya. IA adalah… semacam asisten bagiku. Kalian tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja saat anda pergi untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat itu. Saya menganggap, bahwa anda menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat perjalanan?" ujar IA dengan lembut seraya menanyakanku apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Iya, aku menemukan sebuah permata yang sangat indah. Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pada permata itu," jawabku dengan melihat IA dengan tatapan secara serius.

IA hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Dia kemudian berkata, "Saya akan melaporkan lebih lanjut di ruang baca. Saya juga ingin mendengar bagaimanakah permata yang anda maksud dan apakah permata itu pantas, seperti yang anda janjikan. Lalu… saya mohon gantilah pakaian Tuan yang tidak pantas itu…" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengingat permata yang kutemui tadi. Permata itu memiliki cahaya yang sangat kuat, cahaya yang melebihi kecantikan bunga _Celes_ disekelilingnya. Matanya yang melihatku, terlihat sangat sempurna dan membuat nafasku terhisap karenanya. Suaranya yang indah berputar terus di dalam kepalaku meski kami sekarang terpisah. Lalu rambutnya… ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih dari kata-kata indah, meski indah itu sebenarnya hanyalah penurunan dari kenyataannya. Rambutnya sempurna. Saat aku menyentuhnya, terasa sangat halus seakan yang kusentuh hanyalah angin yang sangat lembut. Warnanya yang sangat tegas, terlihat seperti bulan purnama di malam hari.

Saat aku mencengkram tangannya, kulitnya yang dingin itu terasa sangat halus seperti sutra. Lalu bibirnya yang lembut dan manis itu sungguh sangat memabukkan, membuatku ingin menciumnya lebih dari sekali. Lalu saat matanya mulai menemukan cahaya sedikit demi sedikit, keindahannya seperti pelangi yang terindah. Postur tubuhnya dan cara berjalannya sangatlah elegan, menampakkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang terhormat.

Bagiku dia… adalah permata yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku menginginkannya…" gumamku sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur milikku yang sangat luas dan dihiasi bagaikan sebuah tempat tidur kerajaan. Hah, bahkan ruanganku memiliki tampilan yang sama seperti ruangan kerajaan dengan emas dan lain sebagainya itu.

Aku bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurku setelah membayangkan kembali permata yang kutemukan, dan mengganti pakaianku sehingga lebih pantas, seperti yang IA sarankan sebelum dia pergi menungguku lagi, untuk menemuinya di ruang baca. Kuganti pakaian pencuriku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian _royalty _berwarna dasar hitam dengan hiasan berwarna kuning. Kupakai jubahku yang berwarna hitam dan kuganti sepatuku dengan sepatu berwarna hitam mengilap. Rambutku yang berwarna blonde terang, yang tadi kubiarkan terurai bebas, kuikat menjadi _ponytail_ kecil yang rendah dengan menggunakan pita berwarna hitam polos.

Setelah berpikir bahwa aku sudah cukup 'pantas' aku bergerak menuju ruang belajar untuk menemui IA. Selain sebagai asistenku, IA adalah penasihat sekaligus guruku dalam segala hal. Dia adalah seorang pengasuh yang sempurna, atau itulah kata mendiang ibuku dulu. Dia adalah orang yang menemukan IA dan IA sangat patuh padanya karena itu, dan karena itu pula, meski ibuku sudah meninggal dan aku naik tahta, IA tetap setia disampingku tanpa berpikir untuk berkhianat, itulah ciri-ciri seorang Elf. _Loyalty _yang tidak akan pernah tergeser apapun.

Aku kini sampai di pintu ruang baca dan aku membuka pintunya, menampakkan banyak rak buku tinggi yang berjejer-jejer. Aku memang memiliki cukup banyak koleksi buku, sehingga tempat ini cukup luas. Tapi itu tidaklah penting sekarang ini.

Aku menemukan IA yang duduk di meja ruang baca dengan menutup matanya. Meski aku sedikit tidak tega untuk mengganggu ketenangannya, aku tetap saja menyapanya, "IA, apa kau sudah kembali?" ujarku untuk menyapanya.

IA membuka matanya dan segera mengayunkan jarinya sehingga di belakangku terdapat sebuah kursi. Sebagai info, IA merupakan seorang penyihir yang sangat handal dan disegani karena itu. Aku juga diajari olehnya.

"Jika anda maksud dari tempat itu, iya. Dan saya sudah menyelediki tentang permata yang anda sebutkan tadi. Dan memang, dia merupakan sebuah permata yang pantas dipertaruhkan dalam perang," ujar IA dengan tenang dan nyaris tanpa nada.

"Heeh, jadi kau memikirkan untuk mengobarkan api dengan negeri itu sekarang? Kita akan menghancurkan aliansi kecil mereka sekarang?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesenanganku di dalam pikiran. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Benar tuanku. Saya berpikir seperti itu. Sudah cukup lama kita berdiam diri memandang betapa kotornya negeri mereka terhadap negeri yang bukan aliansi mereka. Saya heran, bagaimana bisa ada permata seindah itu di tempat sekotor itu. Tapi, itu justru menambah alasan permata itu harus segera diambil. Saya juga sudah mendapatkan laporan dari beberapa negeri lain, yang siap mengobarkan api di aliansi kecil itu," jelas IA dengan nada yang terdengar mengantisipasi rencana ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kemungkinan kemenangan kita?" tanyaku kepada IA yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sudah dipastikan. Kekuatan prajurit kita sudah jauh diatas mereka. Lalu ditambahkan dengan tehnologi aliansi kita yang lebih maju dan kemampuan kita dengan sihir. Kemenangan sudah bisa ditentukan," ujar IA dengan bangga. Dia berani berkata begitu bukan karena melihat diri kami sendiri, tapi juga melihat tentang mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan negeri-negeri lain. Bagaimana dengan kekuatan tempur mereka?" tanyaku kepada IA.

"Mereka siap pergi kapan saja. Ah, tapi saya lupa mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mungkin… akan berguna bagi anda untuk mendapatkan permata yang anda inginkan itu, dan dia merupakan orang dalam yang membenci penguasa negaranya sendiri. Dia datang menemui saya dan menyumpahkan sebuah sumpah kesetiaan tersakral yang jika dia melanggar maka dia akan mati," jelas IA lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang di dalam yang cukup normal untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik layar kebahagiaan yang dipasang oleh pemimpin negara itu.

"Saya akan membawa orang-orang itu… lusa," ujar IA dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya melihat IA yang tampak sangat tenang membicarakan masalah ini. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tenang seperti itu, tanpa mengeluarkan aura kebencian, sementara dia merencanakan rencana balas dendam terhadap negeri yang merupakan pembunuh dari pemiliknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita akan mengobarkan api perang, 2 tahun setelah pembicaraan kita sekarang ini. Kita butuh lebih banyak informasi tentang kemampuan musuh," ujarku dengan tersenyum licik ke arah IA. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan sebuah anggukan, seakan dia mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. 2 tahun, benar, dalam waktu itu, akan kuhancurkan aliansi itu di saat mereka seharusnya paling berbahagia.

IA kemudian meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan sumpah kesetiaan sakral yang juga diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang disebutkan oleh dia tadi. Aku menerimanya dan dia baru mau pergi. IA memang hanya mau meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan itu.

* * *

**Lily POV**

* * *

Aku melatih permainan pedangku terhadap salah satu komandan payah yang ada di tatanan pasukan kerajaan. Aku juga melatih sekelompok prajurit belum jadi dengan tidak berniat. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan melatih prajurit yang hanya akan menjadi boneka sama sekali tidak membuatku tertarik.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekitar 4 bulanan, aku mendengar strategi yang akan dilakukan serta waktunya, sekaligus tugas yang sekarang ini kuemban. Mengerti semuanya yang terjadi membuatku malas lama-lama berada disini. Tapi…

"Lily-nee!" aku mendengar suara panggilan merdu yang sangat kukenal, dari sisi luar tempat aku latihan bertanding.

Aku melihat kesamping dan melihat gadis tercantik di negeriku ini, alias adikku sendiri yang bernama Rin. Dia sedang melambaikan tangannya yang kecil, kepadaku dengan tangan lainnya membawa sebuah keranjang rotan. Dia terlihat senang dan lebih… _hidup _akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga lebih sering menemuiku dibandingkan pulang ke rumah. Bukannya dia bisa keluar dari wilayah istana sih…

"Rin! Kau datang juga hari ini ya," ujarku sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Rin hanya mengangguk ringan dan dengan gerakan yang sangat teratur, dia membuka keranjang rotan di tangannya dan menampilkan makanan yang… tampak sangat _enak_. Adikku yang satu ini memang sangat ahli memasak dan makanannya sungguh menggiurkan.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi dengan cukup keras, meski hanya sedikit lebih keras untuk didengar oleh Rin. Wajahku memerah saat aku mendengar Rin tertawa kecil dengan sangat lembut, yang secara langsung menyatakan bahwa dia memang mendengarnya. Adikku ini merupakan satu-satunya yang aku sayang disini…

"Ayo Lily-nee, kita makan siang bersama. Karena cuacanya cerah, lebih baik kita makan di luar ruangan saja. Aku sudah banyak memasakkan makanan kesukaan Lily-nee hari ini," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang seperti matahari itu begitu menyilaukan.

"Ah, iya, ayo kita cari tempat yang jauh lebih sepi dibanding disini," ujarku sambil mengajak Rin pergi dari arena. Aku tidak mau membiarkan adikku yang _pure _dikotori oleh pandangan orang-orang rendahan disini.

* * *

Setelah berkeliling sejenak, akhirnya kami menemukan tempat yang sepi dan jarang dilewati oleh para penduduk istana. Rin segera menggelar kain yang cukup besar, lalu meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atasnya. Aku tidak terlalu bisa membantu karena hal-hal seperti ini adalah kelemahanku. Rin memang yang lebih feminim diantara kami berdua.

"Ayo, duduklah Lily-nee," ujar Rin sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk sekenanya. Aku mulai memperhatikan fisik kami saat Rin mulai menuangkan secangkir teh yang baunya seperti lemon. Rin dan aku memiliki warna rambut yang sama Honey Blonde. Warna mata kami juga sama-sama biru _sapphire_, dilihat dari banyak sisi, kami memang terlihat kembar. Belum lagi, Rin yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih tinggi sehingga mata kami sudah segaris. Mungkin yang membedakan adalah Rin menggunakan poni di pinggir, sementara aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Lalu aku memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan Rin. Dan umur kami yang terpaut 2 tahun.

"Lily-nee, ini tehnya…" ujar Rin sambil memberikanku secangkir teh, dan membuatku sadar akan sekelilingku sedikit.

"Iya, terimakasih…" jawabku sambil menerima teh dari tangan Rin. Aku tidak bisa tidak menyadari sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan Rin, sebuah cincin perak.

Benar, itu adalah satu lagi perbedaan diantara kami. Rin sekarang tidak lagi bebas, karena dia sudah ditunangkan dengan pangeran negeri ini. Dan aku… benci akan itu. Tapi, setidaknya mereka tidak akan pernah menikah. Dan aku sudah menemukan kandidat yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Rei untuk Rin. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan kubiarkan Rin diambil olehnya. Aku pasti akan melindungi Rin.

"Ayo Lily-nee silahkan dipilih yang mana yang Lily-nee suka," ujar Rin sambil menggelar makanan buatannya yang… glek, sangat menggiurkan. Aku bisa merasakan air liurku menetes karena melihat makanan yang dijejerkan dihadapanku itu.

"Rin… aku harus makan dari mana dulu ya? Makanan buatanmu selalu terlihat lezat hingga membuatku bingung," ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk untuk memilih yang mana yang harus kuambil.

Rin hanya tertawa, lalu dia berkata, "Jika itu untuk kakakku yang tersayang, masakan seperti ini hanyalah sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi, mungkin kurekomendasikan mengambil dari sini dulu," ujar Rin sambil menjelaskan dan menunjuk salah satu masakan buatannya.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berteriak kegirangan sambil mengambil makanan yang direkomendasikan oleh Rin. Yang jelas… 'ITADAKIMASU!'

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan kakakku, Lily-nee yang makan masakanku dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar. Aku senang melihat senyuman Lily-nee yang sangat bebas. Lagipula, semenjak aku tinggal di istana, aku hanya memiliki Lily-nee untuk menemaniku disini. Aku juga sangat mengagumi Lily-nee yang tampak sangat serius saat dia memegang pedang dan melakukan latihan. Lily-nee merupakan kakak yang kubanggakan.

"Bagaimana Lily-nee?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir. Takut jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan masakanku sehingga Lily-nee memalsukan senyumnya.

"Hewnagh heharui!" ujar Lily-nee dengan masih mengunyah makanannya.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar bahasa makanan Lily-nee. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengerti perkataannya jadi itulah yang kupikirkan.

Lily-nee menelan satu gelombang makanan sebelum kemudian berkata, "Riiiin~ dibandingkan menjadi pengantin Rei, lebih baik kau menjadi pengantinku saja! Dengan begitu, aku tidak usah memakan makanan yang dibuat koki istana setiap hari," ujar Lily-nee dengan mata berbinar.

Aku _sweatdrop _untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lily-nee memang terkadang sangat kekanakan…

Tapi, mendengar kata pengantin Rei-sama, aku merasa dadaku menjadi sesak. Aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkan Rei-sama karena di hatiku sudah ada yang lain. Semakin lama kami tidak bertemu, hatiku menjadi semakin sakit dan perasaanku semakin berkembang dengan kuat. Tapi, tapi… Len dan aku… tidak mungkin bersama lagi… aku… tapi meski begitu… aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hatiku…

"Mu-mungkin itu akan kulakukan… ahaha," ujarku dengan berusaha keras untuk menertawakan candaan dari Lily-nee. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan hatiku yang terluka.

Lily-nee sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku menjawabnya dengan terpaksa, sehingga dia menghentikan makannya. Aku melihatnya dengan pura-pura heran, namun sebenarnya aku takut bahwa dia melihat langsung ke dalam hatiku. Beberapa saat kemudian Lily-nee bergerak untuk duduk di sampingku.

Lily-nee meletakkan pedang dan pisau yang masih ada di pinggangnya, lalu memeluk kepalaku dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya yang besar. Perlakuan Lily-nee ini membuatku 100% terkejut sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi… dipeluk seperti ini membuat dadaku hangat dan membuatku ingin menangis dan menceritakan semuanya…

"Kalau kau ingin menangis. Lakukanlah. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan orang yang membuatmu sedih berjalan dengan bebas…" ujar Lily-nee yang berusaha menghiburku.

"Lily…-nee…"

"Rin… Lily-nee sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu, jika kau ada masalah pergilah pada Lily-nee terlebih dahulu…" ujar Lily-nee dengan lembut.

Mendengar hiburan Lily-nee, akhirnya tangisku jebol juga. Aku memeluk Lily-nee erat-erat dan menangis keras-keras, sehingga hatiku bisa sedikit lebih lega. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Len, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku makin sakit memikirkan bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bertemu. Hatiku tersayat mendengar orang-orang membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Rei-sama.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya… pertama kalinya aku memiliki keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Rei-sama. Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Len. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len sekali lagi. Apapun yang terjadi… aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Rin, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih. Tapi, jika kau ingin menceritakannya, aku bersedia mendengarkan kapanpun kau mau," ujar Lily-nee sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

Pelukan Lily-nee terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman, lalu perkataannya membuat hatiku hangat. Apa boleh… aku menceritakan ini kepada Lily-nee? Apa Lily-nee akan menerimaku tetap seperti sekarang ini setelah aku menceritakannya? Tapi… siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak bicara selain Lily-nee?

"Aku… tidak mau menikah dengan Rei-sama…" ujarku dengan memeluk Lily-nee dengan erat. Takut jika Lily-nee akan mendorongku dari pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dulu… kau terima-terima saja menikah dengan Rei?" tanya Lily-nee masih dengan memeluk dan membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku senang Lily-nee tidak mendorongku meski hanya sedikit.

"Aku… jatuh cinta… pada orang lain… dan itu bukan Rei-sama…" ujarku dengan menangis.

Lily-nee terdiam untuk sesaat. Lalu dengan lembut dia bertanya, "Apakah dia seseorang dari kalangan biasa? Apakah kau tahu namanya? Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Terlebih lagi, apakah orang itu tahu?" tanya Lily-nee secara beruntun.

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Lily-nee. Aku senang Lily-nee masih tetap mengkhawatirkanku meski dia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Rei-sama. Lily-nee memang kakakku yang sangat baik…

"Dia… kalangan bawah. Dia bilang, namanya Len. Aku tidak tahu apakah Len tahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Cerita ini sendiri… sudah 4 bulan yang lalu… tapi… aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Apa Lily-nee akan mendengarkan?" jawabku sambil bertanya apakah Lily-nee akan benar-benar mendengarkan ceritaku.

Lily-nee hanya mengangguk sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku kemudian mulai bercerita tentang Len, dan juga pertemuan kami pada malam itu.

* * *

Lily-nee mendorongku dari pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat saat aku selesai bercerita padanya. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar yakin dia kalangan bawah Rin?" tanya Lily-nee sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku menjadi heran melihat sikap Lily-nee. Tapi, aku mengangguk saja, lalu aku menjelaskan ciri-ciri dari Len yang bisa kulihat dibalik topeng yang dipakainya saat itu.

Lily-nee tampak berpikir dengan sangat keras saat aku selesai menceritakannya. Lily-nee kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kau benar-benar yakin bahwa dia itu benar-benar seorang pencuri Rin?" tanya Lily-nee dengan wajah serius.

Aku hanya mengangguk, karena itulah yang kulihat dari Len. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Oke, kecuali dia tampak sangat tampan dan perbedaannya dari Rei-sama yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Lily-nee mengambil pedang dan pisau yang tadi diletakkannya dan segera berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku… tentang Len ini. Aku merasa bahwa Len yang kau maksud adalah Len yang kukenal Rin. Tapi, Len yang ini merupakan seorang Raja muda dari negeri lain, bukan seorang pencuri, meski deskripsinya sama persis," jelas Lily-nee sambil memakan makanannya yang tersisa.

"Eh?"

Lily-nee dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, sementara aku menyerap perkataan Lily-nee dengan pelan-pelan. Len yang kukenal… mirip dengan Len yang Lily-nee kenal? Dan terlebih lagi, merupakan seorang Raja?

Lily-nee meminum air yang kusediakan untuknya tadi sebelum berkata, "Yang jelas. Aku akan menyelidiki tentang ini. Tapi, Rin berjanjilah dua hal kepadaku sekarang," jelas Lily-nee.

"Janji?" ulangku dengan heran. Lily-nee tampak serius dan cukup menyeramkan sekarang.

"Iya, janji. Pertama, jangan ceritakan tentang ini pada siapapun setelah aku. Lalu, jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku mengenal Len. Kau bisa janji padaku bukan, Rin?" ujar Lily-nee sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas kelingking Lily-nee saat jari kami berkaitan. Aku mengulang janji yang harus kujaga dari siapapun dan Lily-nee juga berjanji bahwa dia akan menyelidiki tentang Len dan jika dia menemukannya, maka Lily-nee akan membawaku kepadanya.

"Ah, iya, satu lagi Rin. Kau jangan sering-sering datang ke arena setelah ini," ujar Lily-nee sambil membenarkan pakaian latihannya sedikit.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Err… bisa dibilang aku tidak akan ada disana selama beberapa bulan untuk menyelidiki tentang wilayah kerajaan yang lain. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan pulang saat tahun baru. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Oh, dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Rei menyentuhmu lebih dari ciuman di bibir," ujar Lily-nee dengan wajah seram saat mengatakan tentang Rei-sama. Aku jadi _sweatdrop _sendiri mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti Lily-nee. Memang Lily-nee akan berangkat kapan?" tanyaku sambil membereskan makanan yang sudah dihabiskan oleh Lily-nee ke dalam keranjang yang kubawa.

Lily-nee hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Besok," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Aku merasa sesuatu memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Jadi, selama setengah tahun ini, aku akan berada di istana sendirian tanpa Lily-nee… di istana yang dingin ini… tanpa satu orang pun yang kukenal dengan baik…

Lily-nee menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Dengan nada suara yang membuatku tenang dia berkata, "Tak usah khawatir Rin. Setengah tahun merupakan waktu yang singkat jika kau jalani…" ujar Lily-nee dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Berusaha mempercayai perkataan dari Lily-nee… iya, setengah tahun tidaklah lama… bukan?

* * *

**IA POV**

* * *

"Yang Mulia, rakyat sudah menunggu kedatangan tuan," ujarku sambil memasang tudung yang selalu kupakai jika aku harus keluar dari tempat gelap dan berada di bawah matahari yang terang. Penyebabnya adalah rambutku yang merefleksikan cahaya sama seperti kaca, dan itu mengganggu.

Yang Mulia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Ratu dulu dibunuh oleh negeri itu. Tapi, untuk meninggalkan rasa duka yang masih terasa, kami akan mengumumkan sebuah keadaan yang sangat penting. Sudah cukup lama kami tinggal diam, sudah saatnya kami membalas permintaan perang mereka.

"Aku mengerti, pergilah terlebih dahulu IA," ujar Yang Mulia dengan wibawanya. Aku tahu bahwa orang ini nanti akan membawa negeri ini ke saat terbaiknya. Dan aku akan berada di sampingnya sebagai tangan kanannya setelah gadis yang akan menjadi Ratu kami.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju balkoni, menuju tempat dimana matahari bersinar dengan terang. Aku melihat dari wilayah balkoni, bahwa sudah banyak rakyat yang menunggu. Rakyat biasa maupun bangsawan bercampur menjadi satu dalam sebuah harmoni.

"Wahai rakyat negeri Ragnavenia, hari ini merupakan sebuah hari duka. Tapi, Raja kita akan mengubah hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat penting bagi kita semua. Mari kita sambut Raja negeri kita, Yang Mulia Len,"

Dan dalam sekejap para rakyat bertepuk tangan dengan bersemangat seakan dunia ini akan berakhir besok. Aku melihat ke belakang dan aku melihat orang yang kusebut sudah berjalan menuju balkoni dan kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah rakyat yang sudah menunggu. Dia memang seseorang yang dicintai oleh semua rakyatnya.

Aku melihatnya dan bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi, akan kulindungi orang ini dan juga orang-orang yang disayanginya. Saat itu, aku merasakan tepukan ringan dari belakang. Aku spontan melihat ke belakang dan melihat seorang teman dari kerajaan kami dan dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Kau terlambat Lilia… atau lebih baik kusebut… Lily…"

* * *

Mwahaha. Oke, One More Fated Fate memang bukan cuman OS, tapi mungkin Two-Shot ato kalo gak ya Three-Shot. Yah, tergantung mood sih. Oke, karena sudah susah-susah bikin, tolong jangan lupa **RnR**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author Rina.**

Oke, biar cepet, langsung ja to the point ceritanya. Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Saat aku menyadarinya, daun-daun mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning, tanda bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki Musim Gugur. Angin dingin khas musim gugur juga mulai terasa di udara Istana.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Istana, sambil melihat perubahan-perubahan yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku. Daun-daun yang menguning memang terlihat sangat indah di mataku.

"Sudah 3 bulan sejak Lily-nee pergi…" gumamku sambil berjalan-jalan di wilayah Timur Istana.

Lily-nee berjanji akan pulang pada saat Tahun Baru, yaitu 3 bulan lagi. Lily-nee sedang pergi melakukan investigasi ke wilayah kerajaan yang lainnya. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan surat izin investigasi dari pihak kerajaan, meski sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku…

Saat aku melamun, aku mendengar suara sapaan dari samping, "Rin!"

Spontan aku menengok dan aku melihat Rei-sama yang sepertinya juga berjalan-jalan. Secara refleks aku merasa takut, takut bahwa Rei-sama akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku ingin menjaga janjiku kepada Lily-nee dan lagipula… hatiku sudah untuk Len.

Tapi, karena aku tetap saja merupakan tunangannya, aku menjawab, "Rei-sama, jarang sekali saya melihat anda berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," ujarku dengan berusaha mempertahankan kesopananku.

Rei-sama hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu berkata, "Terkadang melarikan diri dari tugas-tugas kerajaan terasa menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengambil selangkah mundur dari Rei-sama, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada tempat lain. Aku ingin seseorang datang kesini! Siapa saja pun boleh!

"Aku hanya merasa, akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku Rin," ujar Rei-sama yang berhenti melangkah mendekatiku. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang berhenti di atas dedaunan yang berserakan.

Aku hanya menelan ludah dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata, saat Rei-sama berkata, "Kau… menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Rei-sama dengan nada yang serius.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghadap ke arahnya dan membungkukkan badanku sebentar. Aku kemudian melihat ke arahnya secara langsung, namun aku tidak memandang matanya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rei-sama melihatku. Aku harus menghalaunya dari mendekati hatiku.

"Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang kesehatan kakak saya yang sedang bertugas," ujarku dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Rei-sama menghela nafas lega, lalu dengan santai dia berkata, "Kau benar-benar menyayangi Lily, ya… yah, jangan khawatir dia akan segera pulang," ujar Rei-sama.

"Oh… tapi saya masih saja khawatir…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk membelokkan topik.

Rei-sama dengan lembut berkata, "Kau adik yang baik, Rin…" ujar Rei-sama.

Tepat saat Rei-sama selesai mengatakan itu, aku merasakan tangan besar di pundakku. Aku segera melihat pemiliknya dan menyadari bahwa Rei-sama sudah sangat dekat denganku. Tubuhku tidak mau mundur ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Aku hanya… membeku di tempat.

"Tapi, aku ini tetaplah calon suamimu, Rin…" ujar Rei-sama.

Saat aku menyadarinya, Rei-sama sudah memperangkapku di antara kedua tangannya, dengan punggungku yang bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. Aku terperangkap…

"R-Rei-sama…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Tidak, aku tidak mau didekati oleh orang lain selain Len!

Rei-sama berada sangat dekat denganku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di kulitku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mendorong Rei-sama, karena meski hatiku tidak lagi dia miliki, di luar aku masih merupakan milik Rei-sama. Karena aku adalah… tunangannya.

Saat aku merasakan bahwa kepala Rei-sama sudah mulai mendekati leherku, aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh, seperti suara sebatang sapu yang jatuh.

Spontan Rei-sama berhenti, dan aku juga melihat ke arah suara. Disana berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna silver dengan sedikit _hint _warna pink yang sangat panjang. Rambutnya itu dia kepang menjadi dua semuanya. Matanya berwarna biru aquamarine dan tampak sangat bulat karena kaget. Tangannya melepaskan sapu yang ada di tanah. Dia yang menyelamatkanku…

Dengan cepat dia segera berkata, "Ma-ma-ma-ma-maaf, sa-sa-sa-sa-saya… a-a-a-a-a-akan pe-pe-pergi…" ujarnya lalu mengambil sapu yang terjatuh dan melarikan diri.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku melihat matanya seakan memerintahkanku untuk mengikutinya. Lagipula, aku juga yakin bahwa dia sebenarnya bukanlah seseorang yang tergabung dalam petugas kebersihan istana. Aku mengenal semua orang yang ada disini.

Tapi, setidaknya dia membantuku untuk kabur, sehingga aku harus berterimakasih…

"Re-rei-sama, maafkan saya. Kau yang disana, tunggu dulu!" ujarku sambil mendorong Rei-sama lalu mengejar gadis yang melarikan diri itu tadi.

* * *

(Tanpa sepengetahuan Rin…)

"Cih… dia berhasil kabur…" decak Rei dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dia melihat ke arah dimana pengganggunya tadi pergi, namun memutuskan untuk meletakkan masalah itu dulu. Masih ada yang jauh lebih penting…

"Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, cahaya itu akan bergabung dengan yang satunya lagi… dan kekuatan yang dijanjikan untukku akan menghilang, sial!" gumamnya sambil menendang pohon di hadapannya.

* * *

(Back to Rin~)

Aku berlari mengejar orang tadi dengan sekuat tenagaku. Tapi, aku kehilangan jejaknya saat aku sampai di sebuah tempat yang sudah tidak kusadari sebagai bagian dari istana, meski aku tahu tempat ini masih merupakan wilayah istana. Singkatnya, tempat ini belum pernah kulewati sebelumnya.

Disini, terdapat banyak petak-petak bunga yang terisi dengan bunga berwarna-warni yang sangatlah indah. Anehnya, sekarang Musim Gugur, tapi bunga-bunga ini masih belum kering.

Saat aku masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan alam ini terjadi, seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

"Anda merupakan Lady Rin Kagamine, bukan?" ujar suara itu.

Aku segera berbalik dan aku melihat gadis itu lagi sedang berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, dia seperti baru melihatku untuk yang pertama kali, tapi dia seperti sudah sangat mengenalku. Belum lagi, aku melihat sesuatu yang runcing di balik rambutnya itu.

"Iya… lalu siapa kau?" ujarku sambil menanyakan tentang siapa dia.

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan gaya misterius, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Nama saya adalah IA. Saya datang kesini atas instruksi dari Tuan Kagamine untuk membawa anda ke Ragnavenia," ujarnya dengan senyumnya itu.

"Ragnavenia?" ulangku dengan heran.

Seingatku, negeri itu adalah sebuah negeri sihir, semua orang yang ada disana hidup dengan menggunakan sihir. Negeriku sendiri, Alvenia, menganggap kerajaan itu musuh, karena sihir dianggap sebagai ilmu yang melanggar hukum dari langit. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak terlalu menganggap bahwa sihir adalah ilmu hitam. Aku pernah membaca buku bahwa sihir yang mereka gunakan tidak seperti itu.

Tapi, dia, IA, bilang bahwa 'Tuan Kagamine' yang memberi dia instruksi untuk membawaku kesana. Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud tentang ayahku, dia mengatakan tentang orang lain dengan nama sama, tapi tidak kukenal. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa aku mengenal orang yang dia maksud…

"Benar, ada orang lain lagi yang telah menunggu anda disana. Saya yakin, Lady Rin pasti sudah mengenal orang ini dengan sangat dekat…" ujar IA dengan lembut.

Aku melihatnya dengan penasaran. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus pergi ke Ragnavenia sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada disini? Apakah mereka tidak akan mencariku? Tempat itu kan sangat jauh dari tempat ini…

Tapi, saat aku melihat IA… dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, seakan ingin aku menggapainya.

Entah ini merupakan trik atau bukan, aku merasa bahwa aku mendengar suara Lily-nee yang memintaku untuk mengambil tangan itu. Aku sendiri juga merasa bahwa semakin lama aku berada di tempat ini, maka ikatanku dengan Len akan menjadi semakin tipis sebelum kemudian menghilang. Aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau Rei-sama mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Len…

Aku kemudian mengambil langkah untuk mendekati IA, lalu mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menggapai tangannya yang sudah terulur. Aku merasa ragu saat aku merasakan jariku dan IA bersentuhan dan aku masih memikirkan apakah keputusanku ini tepat.

IA tetap tersenyum dan menungguku dengan sangat sabar.

Saat aku akhirnya menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah cukup dekat, hingga jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. IA berkata, "Apa saya boleh menghentikan aksi bahasa sopan ini dan memanggil anda dengan panggilan Rin?" tanya IA dengan melihatku secara sedih, seakan aku mengingatkannya akan sesuatu atau seseorang yang sudah tiada.

Aku terkejut atas permintaannya, tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh menolak, sehingga aku berkata, "Tentu, tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?" ujarku sambil melemparkan pertanyaan. Jika IA akan menjadi temanku, maka seorang teman setidaknya harus tahu nama lengkap temannya itu.

IA nampak terkejut lalu dengan tersenyum cerah dia menjawab, "IA Aria Planet, semua orang memanggilku IA. Senang bertemu denganmu Rin," ujarnya.

Aku terkejut melihat senyum IA yang manis dan dia tampak sangat imut, sehingga tanpa sadar aku berkata, "Aku juga IA. Namaku adalah Rin Kagamine, panggil saja Rin," ujarku dengan menghentikan perkataan sopanku.

IA hanya tersenyum, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dia cari, lalu dengan tersenyum dia berkata, "Tutuplah matamu Rin, kita akan segera berangkat ke Ragnavenia," ujar IA dengan senyumnya itu.

Aku hanya menggangguk lalu menutup mataku. Saat aku menutup mata, aku mendengar IA mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengerti. Setelah IA mengatakan itu, aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi sangat ringan seperti kapas, dan terasa seperti melayang di udara, meski aku tidak tahu rasanya.

Perasaan itu mengisi kepalaku selama beberapa lama, hingga aku mendengar suara IA yang berkata, "Bukalah matamu, kita sudah sampai," ujarnya.

Seperti instruksi IA, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan melihat bahwa tempat aku berdiri sudah berubah dengan drastis.

Di sekelilingku terdapat tembok yang terbuat dari kaca yang berkilauan dengan penyanngga silver. Di kiri dan kanan terdapat banyak sekali bunga berwarna-warni yang belum pernah kulihat di kerajaanku atau kerajaan lain yang pernah kukunjungi. Dari dalam sini, sinar matahari terasa sangat hangat dan juga menenangkan. Di bawah kakiku terdapat banyak sekali gambaran dengan menggunakan huruf yang tidak bisa kubaca, hingga membentuk sebuah hexagram. Jika kalian belum sadar, aku berada di sebuah Rumah Kaca, dan sepertinya tempatku berdiri adalah portal.

"A-a-a-a-a-a…" meski di kepalaku aku sudah bisa tenang, tapi kenyataan bahwa aku sudah dipindahkan ribuan mil dalam waktu singkat membuatku sedikit kaget, oke, ralat, sangat kaget. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah portal yang asli!

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Ragnavenia, Rin,"

Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa suara itu terdengar amat sangat tidak asing di telingaku…

Spontan aku berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang tidak kusangka-sangka…

* * *

**IA POV**

* * *

Saat aku merasakan tangan Rin di tanganku, aku merasakan kehangatan yang kurasakan pada Rilia-sama. Mungkin ini memang merupakan takdirku, untuk melayani orang-orang dengan 'Cahaya' di dalam mereka. Bukannya aku protes, tapi justru sebaliknya, melayani mereka merupakan sesuatu yang sekarang menjadi tujuanku hidup. Kehangatan mereka membuat hatiku tenang, dan aku ingin terus melihat senyum mereka. Karena itulah, aku ingin Rin berteman denganku…

Rin tampak kaget saat dia melihat Rumah Kaca Istana, bukannya aku tidak kaget tentang reaksinya. Karena Rin bukanlah orang pertama yang berwajah seperti itu saat melakukan teleportasi. Aku ingat dulu aku juga sama saat mencoba pertama kali.

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan hawa sihir seseorang yang mendekat. Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Lilia yang memakai pakaian Valkyrie miliknya disana. Aura sihirnya memiliki warna kuning seperti petir, karena elemen yang dia kuasai adalah petir, dan elemen itu sangatlah jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang, sehingga menyadarinya sangatlah mudah.

Dia melihatku dengan tersenyum, dan aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman juga. Dia kemudian melihat Rin, dan wajahnya menjadi sangat lembut. Dia menutup matanya, sebelum berkata, "Selamat datang di Ragnavenia, Rin,"

Rin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lilia, dan dia tampak sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Lilia. Memang rambut Lilia menjadi lebih terang, dan matanya menjadi lebih dalam dibandingkan sebelumnya, tapi dia tetaplah Lilia yang dulu.

"Lily-nee…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang bergetar.

Lilia… atau dikenal Rin dengan sebutan "Lily" merupakan kakak dari Rin. Nama aslinya sebelum pindah kemari adalah Lily Kagamine. Tapi, keinginannya untuk berpihak pada kami, membuatku memberikannya nama baru, Lilia Lily Kagamine, serta penampilan yang sedikit berubah.

"Iya, ini aku Rin. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang," ujar Lilia dengan tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu. Rin melihat Lilia dengan tidak percaya, tapi dengan segera dia berlari menuju Lilia dan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu saat-saat keluarga mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin tersisih dari tempat ini, sehingga aku menyapa Lilia.

"Aku pulang Lilia…" ujarku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Lilia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, lalu dengan tetap membelai rambut adiknya dia berkata, "Selamat datang kembali IA. Kau tidak terlambat bukan? Adikku masih aman-aman saja bukan?" tanya Lilia dengan beruntun.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, Lilia benar-benar memiliki masalah dengan _sister complex_. Adiknya, Rin, memang sangat cantik dan manis, belum lagi dia memiliki 'Cahaya' yang secara alami akan menarik berbagai macam orang mendekat, baik yang jahat atau yang baik.

"Jangan khawatir Lilia. Aku berhasil menghalangi tepat waktu," ujarku dengan menahan tawaku untuk keluar lagi, karena wajah Lilia tampak sebal melihat tawaku.

Rin sepertinya sudah menjadi lebih tenang, lalu dia melepaskan dari pelukan Lilia, dan bertanya, "Apa yang Lily-nee lakukan disini? Bukannya Lily-nee pergi ke tempat lain? Lalu kenapa IA memanggil Lily-nee dengan nama 'Lilia'?" tanya Rin secara beruntun.

Aku melihat ke arah Lilia dan Lilia mengangguk, memberiku izin untuk mengatakan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Aku berdehem sedikit, membuat perhatian Rin teralih padaku. Setelah aku yakin Rin melihat ke arahku, aku mulai bercerita, "7 Bulan yang lalu, Lilia… atau kusebut Lily, bergabung dengan negeri kami dan bergerak di negeri Alvenia sebagai mata-mata kami. Kami, Ragnavenia beserta dengan aliansi kami, berniat untuk mengobarkan api perang pada negeri itu," ujarku menceritakan garis besar dari rencana aliansi negeri kami.

Mata Rin segera terbelalak kaget lalu dia melihat Lilia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena secara tidak langsung, aku menyebutkan Lilia sebagai pengkhianat di negeri Alvenia. Tapi, karena itu kenyataannya, lebih baik Rin tahu.

"Itu benar Rin…" ujar Lilia dengan lembut ke arah Rin.

Rin tampak terkejut, lalu dengan tidak percaya dia berkata, "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi… Alvenia… Alvenia itu… la-lalu… Alvenia… dengan Ragnavenia… bu-bu-bukannya… e-e-eh!" ujar Rin dengan tidak baku dan perkataannya sangat tergagap.

Aku kemudian melanjutkan, "Alvenia sudah melanggar janji perdamaian di antara kami. Alvenia, secara diam-diam telah menyelundupkan seorang mata-mata dan membunuh Ratu kami saat Yang Mulia masih berumur 15 tahun. Kami tidak mencurigai secara subyektif, karena secara obyektif, bukti mengacu pada Alvenia… dengan satu serangan itu, hubungan damai sudah putus antara kami. Lalu, kami sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam akan kekejaman Alvenia kepada negeri-negeri di bawah naungan aliansi Ragnavenia," ceritaku lagi.

Rin tampak terguncang, karena dia memang tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Saat itu dia bahkan masih berumur 10 tahun dan dia tidak mungkin tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Para Bangsawan disana hidup dalam kebutaan… kecuali satu orang. Lilia menyadari kesalahan kerajaannya dan dia bersedia menghukum darah dagingnya sendiri sesuai aturan kerajaan kami.

Lilia mencengkram pundak Rin. Rin melihat ke arah Lilia dengan ketakutan, namun Lilia berkata, "Aku tidak peduli akan Alvenia lagi semenjak aku mengetahui hal ini dalam beberapa misi yang pernah kuemban. Aku serius atas tindakanku ini Rin, meski nantinya aku akan membunuh Keluarga Kagamine, karena aku teguh dengan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban juga, karena kau penting bagiku. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku, orang yang paling kusayangi," ujar Lilia dengan nada memohon.

Rin tampak terguncang atas perkataan Lilia, lalu dia bertanya, "Lalu… kenapa aku dibawa kesini sementara aku tahu bahwa kerajaan tempatku tinggal akan hancur? Bukankah ini akan… membuat rencana kalian semua akan gagal?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak mengerti. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih.

"I-itu…" Lilia tampak kebingungan untuk menjelaskan.

Perkataan Rin memang ada benarnya, tapi dia juga merupakan salah satu alasan kami menyerang Alvenia. Dengan lembut aku menjawab, "Karena kau itu penting Rin. Kau penting bagi Yang Mulia. Kau penting bagi Lilia. Kau penting bagi Ragnavenia. Kau adalah 'Cahaya' bagi kami," jelasku pada Rin.

Rin kemudian berkata, "Kenapa aku penting bagi kalian semua? Aku hanya seorang putri Duke yang ditunangkan dengan Pangeran negeriku, dan akan menjadi Ratu mereka. Aku adalah musuh kalian. Dan jika benar begitu, bukankah seharusnya menjalin hubungan baik dengan Alvenia? A-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…" ujarnya dengan nada kebingungan dan tersesat.

"Untuk itu… Ragnavenia tidak mampu mengabulkannya. Alvenia sudah melangkahi batas mereka sejak lama dan itu tidak bisa diurai kembali. Kau itu sangatlah penting Rin, karena kau merupakan 'Cahaya', kau memberikan kami kebahagiaan," ujar Lilia dengan berusaha untuk menenangkan Rin yang tampak panik.

Aku merasa marah atas sikap Rin terutama bagian 'Pertunangan'. Karena tidak akan kubiarkan itu terlaksana lebih dari sekedar itu. Rin tidak boleh dimiliki oleh negeri terkutuk itu!

Dengan buru-buru aku mengambil tangan Rin yang mengenakan cincin silver yang merupakan bukti simbolik dari upacara itu. Rin tampak kaget saat aku mengambil tangannya itu dengan wajah yang marah. Oh, aku sangat marah sekarang ini, aku yakin wajahku seperti itu sekarang.

"I-I-I-IA…?" ujar Rin dengan nada tanya padaku saat dia melihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang.

Dengan paksa aku mencabut cincin berwarna silver itu dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah wadah sihir yang hanya bisa dibuka olehku dan kulenyapkan dari pandangan untuk disimpan di ruanganku. Dengan marah aku berkata, "Cincin ini sudah hilang sekarang! Jadi, apakah kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah tunangan dari Pangeran Alvenia?"

Rin berhenti bergerak setelah aku berkata itu. Dia menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Lilia berhenti memojokkannya dan kini berusaha menurunkan emosiku yang naik.

Rin dengan perlahan mendekatiku, dan dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sebelum kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia menangis, meski menangis tanpa suara. Dengan pelan dia berkata, "Tidak… tanpa cincin itu… tidak lagi…" ujarnya dengan perlahan.

Aku membalas pelukannya, lalu aku bertanya, "Apa kau memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi tempat itu sekarang?" tanyaku dengan perlahan.

Rin kemudian berkata, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus berkhianat…" ujarnya.

Lilia tampak lega setelah Rin melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengatakan itu. Rin melihat Lilia dengan tatapan yang tampak tersesat. Lilia kemudian memberi tanda mata kepadaku. Aku memahami apa maksudnya dan beranjak duluan untuk memberikan Yang Mulia laporan tentang kehadiran Rin.

Dari jauh, aku bisa mendengarkan suara Lilia berkata, "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu Rin… ikutlah denganku, karena mungkin dia akan menjadi alasanmu…"

Aku hanya tersenyum sendiri. Oh, betapa bahagianya Yang Mulia akan, atas berita ini…

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku masih merasa sedikit terguncang atas apa yang telah kupelajari dalam setengah hari. Pertama, Rei-sama hendak melakukan sesuatu kepadaku. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan IA, seorang penyihir yang berasal dari negeri Ragnavenia. Lalu… aku juga…

"Ayo Rin, masih ada banyak yang harus kita ceritakan," ujar Lily-nee yang tampak senang di hadapanku.

… bertemu kembali dengan Lily-nee. Lalu, aku juga mengetahui bahwa Lily-nee adalah pengkhianat bagi negeriku (meski tak ada yang tahu). Lalu, IA mengambil cincin pertunanganku dan membuangnya entah kemana, yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa sangat lega.

Aku juga mengetahui bahwa keberadaanku dianggap penting bagi Ragnavenia. Mereka menyebutku sebagai 'Cahaya', cahaya yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Tapi, meski aku yang meminta agar mereka tidak mengobarkan perang, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Negeriku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dengan melanggar perjanjian damai.

Lily-nee disini dikenal dengan sebutan 'Lilia' dan merupakan seorang 'Valkyrie', prajurit wanita Ragnavenia, dan juga seorang penguasa petir. Meski banyak yang memusuhi Lily-nee, dia merupakan prajurit yang sangat disegani, meski dia baru saja bergabung kurang dari 1 tahun. Keteguhan Lily-nee yang membuat hati orang-orang disini tergerak, sepertinya.

"Lily-nee kita akan kemana?" tanyaku lagi untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Lily-nee membawaku memasuki wilayah sebuah istana yang memiliki warna gelap. Lily-nee menjelaskan, istana ini berwarna gelap, karena hanya ada 'Kegelapan' disini. Tapi, meski begitu, istana ini tetaplah indah, dengan kemegahan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalamnya.

Lily-nee hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Nanti kau akan tahu," ujar Lily-nee dengan penuh makna.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berjalan menyusuri lorong, melakukan teleportasi kesana kemari. Kami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, dimana IA sudah berdiri di hadapannya, sepertinya menunggu kedatanganku dan juga Lily-nee.

IA tersenyum kepadaku, lalu dia berkata, "Dari titik ini, hanya Rin yang boleh masuk. Ini merupakan perintahnya," ujar IA entah kepadaku atau kepada Lily-nee.

Lily-nee hanya tersenyum, lalu dengan santai dia berkata, "Ohoho, sepertinya dia mulai sedikit egois tentang ini. Baiklah, aku akan biarkan Rin masuk sendirian. Lagipula, 'Kegelapan' dan juga 'Cahaya' sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu," ujar Lily-nee yang berhenti di depan IA.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, lalu dengan lembut IA membukakan pintu, tanpa berpikir untuk melihat ke dalam. Dia bergerak ke pinggiran sambil membungkukkan badan, Lily-nee juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena IA berkata bahwa hanya aku yang boleh masuk, maka aku memasuki ruangan, yang merupakan sebuah kamar tidur kerajaan. Setelah aku memasuki ruangan, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Tapi, aku tidak peduli akan itu saat ini. Karena, tubuhku membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak, saat aku melihat sesosok orang yang tidak salah lagi adalah dia… jadi… seperti kata Lily-nee, dia…

"Akhirnya kau datang Rin… aku sangat merindukanmu…" ujarnya.

Aku tidak mampu mempercayai mataku sendiri… telingaku juga terdengar berbohong… tapi, ini adalah kenyataan. Orang yang kukira tidaklah seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Karena…

"Len…?"

… karena kami bertemu lagi… sebagai musuh…

* * *

Oke, tolong **review** kalau mau~ XDDD Ini sebenar na draft udah ada, tinggal upload, tapi lihat2 dulu deh~ XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rina masih tidak punya Vocaloid**

Ahem, semoga ini chapter terakhir… semoga ini chapter terakhir… *bikin jampi2* tapi… ternyata tidak… OH NO! (TWT)/ Rina lupa soal Epilog! Ato mungkin kalo gak mau dikasih epilog jadi tetep 3 chapter nie ja~

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Detik demi detik berlalu, hanya dengan aku dan Len yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Di ujung pikiranku, seseorang berteriak bahwa Len adalah orang yang jahat dan merupakan musuh, tapi… aku…

"Aku… merindukanmu… Len…" ujarku untuk memecahkan keheningan. Mulutku bergerak sendiri dan mengatakan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku secara sadar.

Len tampak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi dengan segera wajahnya menjadi lembut. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki Len, karena jarak di antara kami mulai mengecil.

Saat Len benar-benar berada di hadapanku, aku tidak merasa ketakutan saat Rei-sama mencoba mendekatiku. Pikiranku memutar kembali ingatanku pada hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang akan membawa kemusnahan pada negeri tempat tinggalku sendiri…

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Len membelai wajahku dengan menggunakan tangannya, dengan sangat lembut. Kini aku bisa memperhatikannya dengan lebih jelas. Aku menyadari bahwa kami tampak sangat mirip sehingga tampak seperti refleksi cermin. Rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya sebahunya, tapi, karena dia mengikatnya menjadi _ponytail _kecil yang rendah, panjangnya tidak terlalu ketahuan. Warnanya hampir sama seperti rambutku, tapi memiliki warna yang sedikit lebih gelap. Rambutnya masih memiliki keindahan yang selalu kuingat semenjak hari itu.

Matanya yang memandangiku memiliki warna biru _sapphire _yang dalam, seperti warna lautan. Tatapan matanya juga tajam dan memiliki aura tersendiri yang membuatku tidak mampu mengalihkan mataku dari pandangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal buruk tentang wajahnya yang sangatlah sempurna dan tanpa cacat itu.

Tubuhnya tampak sangat terbentuk dan meski terbalut pakaian kerajaan, dia masih tampak sangat gagah. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin hanya beberapa cm saja.

Kehangatan tangannya yang berada di pipiku sangatlah nyaman. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat itu, dan aku tanpa sadar menggenggam tangannya lagi, seperti sama seperti malam itu. Tangannya masih terasa seperti itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Len… Len yang sama dengan Len yang kucintai. Dia adalah Len… _my beloved_ Len…

Aku begitu merindukannya… aku sangat merindukannya hingga aku hanya menangis setiap malam dan berdo'a tanpa lelah hanya untuk berharap bahwa kami bisa bertemu kembali…

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku sambil menangis, Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat melodis, seakan-akan itu merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan hanya untuk Len.

"Karena aku menyukainya… perasaan ini…" ujarku sambil menutup mataku. Ah, bahkan percakapan kami sama seperti pada malam itu.

"Kau gadis yang aneh…" ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang lain. Sementara tangannya yang membelai pipiku kini menghapus bekas air mata yang mengalir, membuatku menghentikan tangisku.

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku melihat dia bahwa kini dia menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Tanganku yang kecil tampak menjadi semakin kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya. Len memandangiku dengan mendalam, seakan mencari sesuatu. Aku juga memandangi matanya, aku ingin tahu, apakah perasaanku ini bersambut… ataukah aku harus menjadi musuhnya… di saat kami harus bertemu selanjutnya…

"Kumohon… beritahu aku… apa aku… bukan lagi sebuah boneka… apa aku pantas bersanding denganmu?" ujarku dengan memohon pada Len.

Len melihatku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kurasakan dari siapapun. Aku bisa merasakan jarak kami makin mengecil hingga menghilang. Dan nafas hangat mulai terasa pada wajahku.

Wajah Len semakin mendekatiku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Kututup mataku sebagai persetujuan baginya untuk melakukan apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Perlahan, bibir kami bersentuhan, dan Len menekankan wajahnya padaku dengan kuat sehingga memperdalam ciuman kami.

Perasaan pada saat itu kembali lagi. Dadaku terasa seperti terbakar, dan waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah kemanisan dan kelembutan bibir Len yang menciumku. Tanpa kuketahui, aku memeluk Len, dan aku bisa merasakan tangan Len berada pada pinggangku dan memelukku dengan kuat.

Setelah entah berapa lama, bibir kami terpisah, dan kami saling memandangi satu sama lain kembali. Len tampak merasa khawatir bahwa dia merusakku entah bagaimana, dia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat ke arah lain. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Kini aku menemukan jawabanku. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Len, kata-kata yang tidak bisa kukatakan dulu.

"… _ikanaide_…" (arti: Jangan pergi) ujarku dengan berusaha meraih Len, aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir lagi saat aku mengatakannya. Len terasa sangat jauh dari tanganku, dan mataku terasa buram. Aku tidak mau…

Len melihatku dengan terkejut, sebelum meraih tanganku yang berusaha menggapainya seperti tanpa cahaya. Saat Len melepaskanku, aku merasa bahwa cahaya terhisap dari mataku. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi… aku tidak mau… ditinggalkan lagi…

"Rin… takkan kulepaskan kau lagi…" aku merasakan bisikan Len yang lembut pada telingaku, dan aku merasakan kedua tangannya yang memelukku dengan erat-erat.

Aku merasa bahwa cahaya kembali lagi saat Len memelukku. Dengan segera aku memeluknya kembali. Tanpa cincin itu aku hanyalah Rin, aku adalah Rin yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Raja kerajaan lain. Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi… asalkan kami bisa bersama…

"Len… _aishiteru_… aku ingin mengatakannya sejak kita pertama kali bertemu… tanpamu… aku… aku merasa seperti orang mati…" ujarku dengan menahan isak tangisku. Aku tidak mau teringat… akan malam-malam sepi yang dingin… dimana aku hanya bisa memikirkan Len tanpa bisa menyentuhnya lagi… tanpa harapan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi…

Len melepaskan pelukannya dan dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku, sehingga dia bisa menyelaraskan garis mata kami. Dengan nada yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan, dia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya aku mendengarnya Rin… setiap hari, aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu, menginginkan untuk membawamu pergi dari tempatmu… aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya… aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga kupikir aku akan gila tanpa bersamamu Rin…" ujar Len yang kemudian menciumku lagi.

Setelah kami berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan cukup lama, akhirnya Len melepaskanku. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Kami saling mencintai… kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain… jika… jika memihak pada negeriku sendiri berarti kami harus berpisah selamanya… jika aku harus menikah dengan Rei-sama… maka aku… aku tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada tempat itu…

Aku hanya menutup mataku memikirkan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Ahh, akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya… aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain Len… aku sudah menjadi anak baik selama yang bisa kuingat… bolehkan aku memikirkan kebahagiannku sendiri?

Meski kebahagiaan itu akan membuatku membayar nyawa banyak orang, maka tidak apa-apa… lagipula seperti kata IA, negaraku pantas dihukum… Lily-nee juga berkata seperti itu… lalu Len ada disini… tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak lagi…

"Len… aku memiliki permintaan…" ujarku dengan memandangi Len.

Len melihatku dengan tersenyum lalu bertanya, "Apakah permintaanmu itu Rin?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Dadaku berdegup kencang, dan aku melepaskan pita putih yang selalu kupakai dan kuberikan pada Len. Lalu, aku menarik tali korset yang kupakai, sehingga benda itu terjatuh di lantai.

Len melihatku dengan terbelalak. Lalu dengan memeluknya, aku berkata, "Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya…"

Wajah Len melunak setelah aku mengatakan itu. Dia memang tampak kaget, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tahu tentang ini. Len kemudian mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Dia kemudian berkata, "Dengan senang hati, _Your Highness_…"

* * *

**Lily POV**

* * *

Setelah aku memasukkan Rin ke dalam ruangan Len-sama, aku dan IA beranjak pergi untuk mengurusi urusan kami yang lain.

Mungkin aku harus menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan Rin 'spesial' dibandingkan orang-orang lain. Mudahnya, sihir yang dianut Ragnavenia memiliki dua komposisi yang saling bahu membahu menghidupi negeri ini. Kekuatan itu adalah Cahaya dan juga Kegelapan. Biasanya, Kegelapan akan dimiliki oleh seorang Putra dari keluarga kerajaan, jika bayi pertama saat itu terlahir Putra. Sementara Cahaya dimiliki oleh Perempuan dari keluarga kerajaan juga, jika bayi pertama yang lahir adalah Perempuan. Anak selanjutnya tidak akan mewarisi kekuatan dua elemen itu.

Lalu, jika hanya anak pertama yang mendapatkan kekuatan, bagaimana dengan elemen yang satunya? Dari pelajaran dasar yang kudapatkan dari IA, kekuatan yang satunya akan jatuh pada orang lain di suatu tempat dan dipilih secara acak, dan dengan itu, _sangat_ acak. Biasanya mereka yang mendapatkan kekuatan satunya akan menjadi pasangan dari elemen yang lain. Mudah saja, maka dengan begitu sihir akan tetap teratur.

Tapi, karena apa yang dilakukan Alvenia entah berapa tahun yang lalu, keseimbangan sihir menjadi goyah. Pilar cahaya yang menjaga Ragnavenia telah runtuh, dan itu juga membawa sang Raja pada saat itu juga runtuh. Pasangan cahaya dan kegelapan sepertinya memiliki suatu ikatan sehidup semati meski tidak secara langsung. Mungkin keadaan ini cocok dengan perandaian, 'Jika sepasang burung yang terbang kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, maka yang tersisa akan segera menyusul'.

Pertemuan Rin dengan Len memang benar-benar tidak terduga. Bahkan IA yang merupakan penyihir tertinggi di Ragnvenia tidak melihat kejadian ini terjadi. Baru setelah IA menyelidiki tentang Rin, dia menemukan bahwa Rin memiliki 'Cahaya' yang merupakan bagian lain dari 'Kegelapan' Len. Jadi, secara alami mereka jatuh cinta.

Tapi… 'Cahaya' milik Rin sepertinya sedikit berbeda dengan 'Cahaya' yang pernah dimiliki oleh Ratu-Ratu generasi sebelumnya. Perbedaan itu adalah…

"Apa menurutmu Cahaya dan Kegelapan sudah bersatu, Lilia? Bisa berbahaya jika kita gagal. Karena Cahaya yang sekarang bisa memberikan kekuatannya hampir pada siapapun," tanya IA dengan sedikit khawatir.

Seperti yang IA katakan, kekuatan Cahaya Rin memang jauh lebih besar dari Cahaya sebelumnya. Kegelapan milik Len juga tidak kalah besarnya, jadi mungkin ini memang terjadi secara alamiah. Tapi, kenapa kekuatan kali ini jauh lebih besar, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, kekuatan mereka berdua cukup besar, cukup untuk memberikannya pada siapapun yang berhasil menangkap mereka.

Karena itulah aku tidak mau Rei mengambil kekuatan Rin… karena itu akan sangat fatal!

"Santai saja IA. Aku yakin 10000% ini adalah pertama kalinya Rin melakukan ini. Dia masih belum pernah menyentuh Rin, karena mereka tinggal terpisah dan jaraknya sangat jauh. Aku sangat yakin akan hal ini. Lalu, sepertinya Rei baru mengetahui tentang kekuatan Rin akhir-akhir ini. Percayalah padaku," ujarku sambil menepuk punggung IA sedikit.

IA tampak kaget saat aku menepuk punggungnya, sepertinya dia gugup. Lalu dengan sedikit terbata-bata dia berkata, "Benar juga… iya ya… pasti tidak apa-apa… terimakasih banyak Lilia. Itu tadi sungguh membantuku," ujar IA dengan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, apa ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini? Apa aku harus kembali ke negeri itu? Atau aku harus membawa berita bahwa Rin diculik atau apa?" tanyaku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

IA hanya tertawa kecil di sebelahku. Benar-benar deh, dia ini terlalu banyak tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar cocok dengan julukan Goddess of Thunder, Lilia. Selalu tidak bisa diam. Jangan khawatir, kau akan tetap melakukan _undercover _di Alvenia. Jika Rin tidak mau tidur tanpa Len, maka kau bisa membawanya kesini _tiap malam_, portal selalu terbuka bagi kalian berdua," ujar IA dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Berarti aku harus bolak balik tempat ini kesana, selama 1 tahun lagi, yang jelas aku tahu bahwa Rin akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi, aku memiliki sedikit masalah…

"Bagaimana dengan cincin terkutuk itu? Apa Rin harus membawa beban dari cincin itu selama 1 tahun lagi?" tanyaku kepada IA.

IA hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Dia lalu menggerakkan tangannya di udara, dan dalam sekejap cincin tadi berada di hadapanku. IA kemudian berkata, "Aku akan memasukkan semacam pelindung untuk melindungi cahaya yang ada, sehingga orang itu tidak mengganggu. Tapi, meski aku memasangnya, aku yakin kau tetap akan menjaga Rin 24/7 bukan?" ujar IA sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya tertawa tanpa nada, karena itu memang benar. Apa mungkin Rei akan kubiarkan menyentuh Rin? Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau dia berani!

"Tapi, sekarang kita harus serius. Bagaimana dengan laporan yang kau cari-cari?" tanya IA dengan nada yang menjadi tenang.

Aku diam, lalu aku merendahkan suaraku sehingga hanya IA yang bisa mendengarkan suaraku. Dengan pelan aku berkata, "Aku sudah menemukannya, dan membatalkan apapun itu yang tertulis disana. Aku yakin, orang-orang disana pasti menyadari bahwa ini menghilang," ujarku sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretan yang jelas tidak merupakan isi dari kertas itu.

IA menerima kertas itu dan melihatnya sedikit sambil membalik-baliknya. Dia kemudian menyimpannya entah dimana sambil berkata, "Kerja bagus. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah menjaga agar rahasia kalian terjaga, dan tidak ada yang curiga akan kepergian Rin saat ini," ujar IA.

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu sebuah ide memasuki pikiranku. Dengan segera aku berkata, "IA, ubah aku menjadi Rin… aku akan menggantikan Rin selama dia masih absen," usulku sambil melihat ke arah IA yang sepertinya heran dengan ideku.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi apa kau yakin bisa?" tanya IA dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu dengan yakin aku berkata, "Jika semua tingkahku untuk bergerak seperti Rin gagal, berarti aku pergi dengan catatan menculik Rin, memimpin tindakan kudeta, dan melarikan diri dari tugas kerajaan. Tidak terdengar terlalu buruk untukku," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh.

IA hanya tersenyum, lalu dengan serius dia berkata, "Itu tidak boleh Lily. Jika ada yang terjadi pada keluargamu, maka Rin-hime yang akan sedih," nasihat IA.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Melindungi Rin saja sudah cukup susah, sekarang aku harus melindungi reputasi dari keluargaku sendiri yang tidak terlalu kukenal. Bukan salahku juga aku tidak mengenal mereka. Semenjak aku memasuki pendidikan kemiliteran, membangkang perintah Ibu, berlatih pedang dan menjadi prajurit, lalu menjadi pimpinan satu batalion pasukan, aku tidak pernah dianggap oleh Ibu. Ayah sendiri tidak jauh beda, dia merasa malu memiliki gadis yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Aku masih ingat, saat aku berhasil menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan (meski tidak membanggakan karena terlalu mudah), hanya satu orang yang datang ke tempat ujian dan memberikanku selamat. Benar, hanya Rin…

Aku masih mengingat Rin saat itu dengan jelas. Saat itu dia masih berumur 7 tahun, sementara aku berumur 15 tahun. Hari itu aku ada tes untuk memasuki pasukan kerajaan dan itu merupakan hari yang seharusnya penting, tapi tidak ada satu kelargaku yang datang, bahkan tidak para pelayan. Aku masih mengingatnya… semua pandangan-pandangan yang ditujukan kepadaku.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Lapangan ujian dipenuhi oleh orang dan juga peserta ujian. Semua peserta disana adalah pria, sementara aku adalah satu-satunya gadis disini. Semua lelaki memakai pakaian yang terlihat kebangsawanan, meski hanya pakaian biasa. Tapi, aku sendiri hanya membiarkan rambutku terurai dan memakai pakaian latihanku yang biasanya, dan dibantu dengan sebilah pedang murahan yang kubeli dengan kemampuanku sendiri pada seorang tukang besi kota._

_Aku tahu konsekuensi bahwa aku akan jadi bahan pembicaraan dan benar saja…_

"_Hei, hei, bukankah itu putri utama dari Duke Kagamine?"_

"_Ah, Putri tidak berguna itu ya…"_

"_Dia berbeda sekali dengan putri kedua mereka…"_

_Dan banyak sekali bisikan-bisikan setan seperti itu di antara mereka. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk mengusir semua suara itu. Aku mengucapkan beberapa do'a untuk mengusir setan yang diajarkan oleh guruku berpedang._

_Memang apa salahnya jika aku berbeda dengan gadis lain? Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan kehidupan gadis bangsawan seperti 'Putri Kedua' yang mereka sebutkan. Rin…_

_Rin adalah gadis tercantik di kalangan bangsawan. Dia gadis tersopan di antara mereka juga. Dia memiliki senyum yang mampu membuat orang meleleh melihatnya. Dia adalah seorang Dewi yang dielu-elukan oleh keluargaku dan kalangan bangsawan._

_Tapi aku membencinya… karena dia mengambil semua keluargaku…_

_Aku melihat ke arah gerbang arena, memperhatikan pemandangan dari laki-laki yang bersama dengan keluarga mereka, berbincang-bincang dengan bahagia. Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan gigiku melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka tampak bahagia… tidak sepertiku._

_Selain orang tuaku melarang, hari ini, Rin mengikuti pertunjukan menari dan dia merupakan bintang utamanya. Dia adalah matahari pada hari ini dan semua keluargaku pergi melihatnya dengan membawa semua pelayan bersama dengan mereka dan memandangku dengan sebelah mata._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin pada mataku, saat aku menggosoknya, terdapat air disana. Dengan segera aku menutup wajahku dan berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir._

"_Kasihan sekali gadis itu…"_

_Diam…_

"_Tidak diakui keluarganya…"_

_Diam! Diam! Diam!_

"_Yah, itu sudah alami. Mereka sudah memiliki yang jauh lebih baik…"_

_DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!_

"_Ugh, air mata, cepatlah berhenti!" kutukku dalam hati. Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. Tapi meski air mata ini dihapus berkali-kali, tetap saja hatiku terasa sakit. Aku seharusnya sudah terbiasa… seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berharap… tapi…_

"_**Meski hanya sekali… aku ingin ayah dan ibu melihatku…**__" aku jadi teringat akan do'aku kemarin malam._

_Aku ingin… diakui oleh orang tuaku, oleh keluargaku… karena aku adalah Lily Kagamine, putri pertama dari Duke Kagamine._

_Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari instruktor lapangan yang meneriakkan bahwa ujian akan segera dimulai. Semua orang mulai bergerak menuju lapangan, tapi, aku menunggu hingga saat-saat terakhir. Berharap bahwa keajaiban mungkin akan terjadi…_

"_Miss Lily!" aku mendengar teriakan dari instruktur tadi, dan segera melihat ke arahnya dan buru-buru berlari ke arahnya dengan berteriak, "Aku kesana!"_

_Tapi, tepat saat aku hendak memasuki arena, aku mendengar suara merdu yang meneriakkan namaku dengan sangat keras._

"_LILY-NEE!" _

_Aku segera berbalik dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak kuduga-duga. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan denganku, mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, hingga dadanya menjadi naik dan turun._

_Dia segera berlari ke arahku dan menerjangku. Karena saat itu aku shock aku tidak siap menerimanya dan terjatuh dengan terduduk di tanah. Dengannya berada di atas tubuhku._

_Oke, mari kudeskripsikan secara singkat. Dia memiliki penampilan yang merupakan refleksi dariku, memiliki wajah cantik seperti dewi, memiliki suara yang disukai semua orang, dan sangat feminim. Masih tidak tahu? Baiklah, kukatakan saja langsung bahwa dia adalah adikku, Kagamine Rin._

_Tapi… bukannya dia ada pertunjukan?_

"_Untunglah tidak terlambat…" ujarnya dengan melihatku dengan mengatur nafasnya._

_Kenapa…_

_Dia berusaha membetulkan pakaiannya sambil berkata, "Ma-maaf aku tidak tampak baik di hadapan Lily-nee… aku terburu-buru sehingga tidak terlambat ke tempat Lily-nee…"_

_Aku hanya mampu melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Padahal kau cantik, kau diinginkan semua orang… tapi kenapa… kenapa kau datang… kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini…_

"_A-aku ingin melihat ujian Lily-nee meski aku hanya bisa mengantar… a-aku curi dengar antara Lily-nee dengan ayah dan ibu kemarin tentang ini…" ujarnya lagi sambil menuruni tubuhku. Dia kemudian melihatku dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis._

_Aku tidak percaya… Rin yang kukenal adalah ini… dia datang kemari… dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melihatku…_

"_E-e-etto, mungkin ini tidak terlalu banyak tapi kumohon terimalah ini," ujarnya sambil mengurai pita rambut berwarna putih yang merupakan benda kesayangannya. Karena seingatku dia tidak pernah melepaskan benda itu di depan umum._

_Aku membeku di tempatku saat aku merasakan tangan kecil yang menyentuh rambutku. Setelah beberapa menit, aku merasakan rambutku seperti terangkat ke atas dan aku melihat Rin sudah berdiri di depanku dengan menepuk-nepuk lututnya._

_Aku merasakan kepalaku, dan merasakan pita yang mengikat rambutku sehingga terikat menjadi ponytail tinggi. Rin tersenyum ke arahku dan dia mengulurkan tangannya._

_Aku menerimanya dan berdiri dari kondisiku yang terduduk. Rin… terlalu baik…_

"_Lily-nee, berjuanglah! Dan aku juga akan berjuang di pertujukanku!" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum._

_Aku hanya melihatnya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku melihat ke belakang dan sepertinya instruktur terkutuk itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti melewati hutan bla bla bla dan bla bla bla. Aku bisa mendengarkannya dengan cukup jelas dari sini._

_Aku melihat kembali ke arah Rin yang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia datang kemari dengan terburu-buru untuk melihatku, meski tidak melihat hingga akhir. Aku bisa melihat dia berdiri dengan tidak benar, pasti lututnya terluka entah dimana. Lalu, rambutnya tidaklah rapi, dan terdapat beberapa helai daun disana, pasti dia kabur dari pengawasan ayah dan ibu. Dia melawan perintah orang tua hanya untuk mengirimku. Ternyata, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membenci anak ini…_

_Dengan pelan, aku mencium keningnya. Dan Rin langsung diam membisu dan memegangi dahinya dengan wajah yang memerah dengan sangat lucu. Aku kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut kepadanya._

"_Rin, berjuanglah untuk pertunjukanmu… saat aku pulang, akan kubawa berita bahwa aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari semua orang ini, ke kamarmu," ujarku dengan menepuk pundaknya._

_Rin tampak terkejut lalu dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Dia tampak seperti seorang dewi, dewi yang telah menyelamatkanku. Dewi yang akan selamanya kulindungi…_

* * *

"Kau kakak yang baik Lilia…" ujar IA dengan melihat ke arah depan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, meski mungkin dia tidak melihat. Aku menyentuh pita putih yang terikat dengan manis pada lenganku. Pita putih yang sama dengan pemberian Rin 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Itu karena aku menyayangi Rin…" ujarku.

Pada hari sumpah setiaku pada kerajaan, aku tidak bersumpah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, tetapi pada Rin dan Rin saja. Aku tidak peduli apa yang harus kubuang dan apa yang harus kuhancurkan, jika itu untuk melindungi Rin, maka itu akan kulakukan.

Karena itulah… orang yang pertama kali terluka mendengar berita bahwa Rin dijodohkan dengan Rei… adalah aku. Mata Rin yang kusukai kehilangan apa yang seharusnya ada disana, dia kehilangan kebebasannya. Dewi yang kulihat menghilang di hadapanku, dan tubuh yang sempurna itu hanya menjadi sebuah boneka yang tampak indah saja.

Aku dan IA berpisah di persimpangan antara wilayah departemen Sihir dan juga wilayah Militer. Aku pergi ke Militer karena aku harus berlatih. Dalam perjalanan aku memikirkan tentang jalan yang harus kupilih setelah ini.

Aku tahu, setelah semua ini berakhir, tugasku akan diambil alih oleh Len-sama sepenuhnya dan aku akan tertinggal tanpa tujuan. Sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan sarang Rin yang nyaman dan terbang dengan kedua sayapku sendiri.

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku juga mencari pasangan… aku sudah mulai menua…

"Lady Lilia, rupanya anda disini," aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang yang kuketahui dengan sangat jelas.

Aku berbalik dan melihat seseorang dari negeri lain yang merupakan teman dari Ragnavenia. Dia adalah Tonio van Alsenia, dia seorang penguasa Air. Elemen kami bertolak belakang, tapi aku dan Tonio bersahabat dengan baik, belum lagi Tonio adalah orang yang perhatian.

"Sudah kubilang ribuan kali, aku ini bukan seorang Lady karena aku tidak feminim sama sekali, jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu Tonio. Jika kau ingin memanggil Lady cari saja di wilayah bangsawan atau _scholar_," ujarku dengan berkacak pinggang. Oh ya, aku sudah mengganti pakaian Valkyrie yang kukenakan dengan dress berwarna kuning, perwujudan dari Valkyrie dan juga elemenku. Aku malas menjelaskan karena sangat _girly_ dan bergaya Victorian.

Satu lagi tentang bertemu dengan Tonio…

"Tapi menurutku kau sangat cantik dan merupakan seorang Lady," ujarnya dengan jujur.

Wajahku jadi memerah mendengar pujiannya. Aku sudah tahu… terlalu sering bertemu dengannya akan berakibat buruk bagi jantungku… karena tiap kali aku melihatnya, jantungku selalu berdebar tidak menentu…

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

(1 tahun kemudian…)

Setelah kejadian setahun lalu itu… aku kembali melanjutkan hidupku di Istana. Lily-nee juga kembali dan dia sering berpose sebagai aku, dan menggantikanku disini sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Len secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sejujurnya aku kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Lily-nee sebenarnya adalah aktor yang sangat baik, tidak ada satu pun yang mengira bahwa dia adalah Lily-nee, bukan aku.

Tapi, aku tahu bahwa akhir dari Alvenia sudah ditentukan mulai dari detik dimana aku menyerahkan semua dari diriku untuk Len. Aku kini bukan lagi seorang penduduk Alvenia, tapi aku adalah Ratu dari Ragnavenia, meski belum dikatakan kepada publik.

Dengan kekuatan 'Cahaya' milikku dan 'Kegelapan' milik Len, kami akan mengakhiri kesedihan dari negeri Ragnavenia. Dan aku adalah Putri disini, maka aku sendiri yang harus menjatuhkan hukuman bagi tempat ini, sesuai dengan hukum Ragnavenia.

Hari ini, rakyat Alvenia berpesta pora. Para bangsawan berdandan dengan sangat mewah, para pelayan pergi kesana kemari. Aku mengurung diriku di Istanaku, sementara aku berdandan untuk pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Karena aku tidak akan menikah di Alvenia hari ini…

"Rin, kau sudah siap? Ah, baju pengantin itu sangat cocok untuk kau kenakan Rin!" aku mendengar suara ibuku yang menggema di ruanganku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan memberikannya senyumanku, lalu dengan tenang aku menjawab, "Iya dan terimakasih, Ibu. Bagaimana jika Ibu berangkat terlebih dahulu? Saya ingin menunggu Lily-nee untuk membawa saya," ujarku dengan membungkukkan badan pada Ibuku.

Ibu melihatku dengan cemberut, tapi segera pergi meninggalkanku dengan perkataan 'Apa baiknya perempuan tidak berkelas itu?' sementara aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanku sembarangan saat mendengarkan perkataannya. Saat aku memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang ada di sekitarku, aku segera berkata, "Len, kumohon datanglah sekarang…" ujarku dengan nada suara yang menahan kerinduan.

Saat aku mengatakannya, aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang, dan aku spontan bersandar pada orang yang berada di belakangku, karena aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Len.

"Rin, kau cantik sekali hari ini…" puji Len dengan memelukku erat-erat.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang ada di pinggangku, lalu aku menutup mataku dan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mengenakan pakaian seperti ini untukmu tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain sebelumnya… tapi lihat, tadi ibuku sudah melihatku," ujarku dengan menahan rasa kecewa.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Len bergerak menuju ke tempat yang telah menjadi miliknya. Len kemudian berkata, "Aku bisa mengklaimnya disini kalau kau mau," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda.

Aku hany tertawa kecil, lalu dengan nada bercanda aku berkata, "Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Len tersenyum dengan liciknya di belakangku. Lalu dengan lembut dia berkata, "Semakin banyak alasan untuk membuatmu menjadi Ratuku secepat mungkin," ujarnya.

Aku berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Len. Dia kini memakai setelan seorang pangeran dengan warna putih dengan garis berwarna keemasan. Di sakunya terdapat sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah. Wajahnya yang tampan tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang melunak padaku dari waktu ke waktu.

"Len, kau terlihat tampan dengan itu. Kau tidak seperti akan mengobarkan perang, tapi akan menikahiku," ujarku dengan menyandarkan tubuhku padanya.

Len hanya tersenyum lalu dengan pelan, dia mendorongku ke tempat tidur dan memperangkapku disana. _Wedding dress _yang kumiliki tersebar tidak beraturan pada permukaan tempat tidur. Aku mendengar sesuatu berdenting di kepalaku, dan saat aku melihat pada Len, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin tidur untuk melewati semuanya?" tanya Len dengan lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu dengan santai aku berkata, "Terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan pergi ke gereja dan melihat semua itu terjadi. Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga pintu?" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Persetan dengan pintu. Akan kupastikan tidak ada yang mendekati istana ini satu langkah pun," ujar Len dengan bergaya sebal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaran itu. Oh, satu pertanyaan lagi," ujarku dengan buru-buru saat Len mulai melepaskan pengait _dress _yang kupakai.

Len berhenti sejenak, sepertinya mengiyakan permintaanku, tapi jelas dia tampak sebal. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menggodanya kalau sedang seperti ini, karena Len tampak sangat imut. Aku hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Apa aku harus membunuh Rei dengan tanganku sendiri?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Hei, aku tidak salah dengan itu, karena menurut hukum dari Ragnavenia, untuk menghukum seseorang yang melanggar peraturan, maka orang yang berhubungan dengan orang tersebut yang harus melakukannya.

"Kalau ada yang meragukanmu di Ragnavenia maka iya. Atau kau ingin melakukannya sendiri? Meski tanganmu akan menjadi kotor dengan darah," ujar Len dengan mencium tanganku, sepertinya merasa sia-sia jika aku melakukannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi orang itu, aku tidak berhak melakukannya," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Len membalas senyumanku dengan senang, sebelum mencium punggung tanganku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak mau tanganku dikotori oleh darah dari orang yang berusaha menghalangiku dengan Len… mereka tidak memiliki harga yang pantas untuk itu.

"Rin, mereka bilang, keadaan di luar sudah sangat terkendali. Wilayah Utara, Barat, Timur, dan juga Selatan sudah diambil. Hanya perlu merebut Istana dan juga Gereja. IA sudah membereskannya, lalu kakakmu sepertinya menikmati hasil belajarnya," ujar Len dengan lembut.

"Dengan begitu, kita bisa tidur bukan?" tanyaku dengan memeluk Len.

Len hanya mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian kami melupakan tentang keributan besar yang terjadi di luar sana.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku sudah hidup di Istana Ragnavenia dan hidup bersama dengan Len serta Lily-nee dan juga IA di Istana. Peperangan dengan aliansi Alvenia masih berjalan dengan lancar, selama itu aku memikirkan tentang kehidupanku di Ragnavenia setelah ini.

Hidupku dan Len memang penting bagi orang-orang disini. Lily-nee juga memiliki posisi yang tinggi disini. Tapi tetap saja, kami berdua adalah kakak beradik yang berasal dari Alvenia. Lily-nee sudah membuktikan kesetiannya dengan membunuh keluarga kami sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Lily-nee juga memimpin perang di barisan depan dan (cerita IA) Lily-nee menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa menahan diri, dan menghancurkan wilayah Pusat dalam beberapa jam. Pantas saja aku merasa seperti mendengar petir menggelegar pada saat itu.

Jika dengan keberadaanku akan terjadi kudeta, maka aku akan merepotkan Len saja. Lagipula prajurit kerajaan masih kelelahan akan perang, jika terjadi kudeta, maka akan sedikit merepotkan. Meski aku tahu, jika kekuatanku dan kekuatan Len digabung, maka menghapuskan satu negeri dari peta pun bisa dilakukan, tapi itu agak sedikit berlebihan.

Tapi, tanpa Len yang membantuku, kekuatan sama saja seperti singa liar yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai dan singa itu sedang mengamuk. Tidak seperti Lily-nee yang memiliki bakat alami dalam mengendalikan elemen, aku harus belajar dari dasar paling dasar.

Aku mempelajari setumpuk buku dengan tebal 1000 halaman yang diberikan IA untuk mempelajari tentang kekuatanku dan mengendalikannya. Tapi… buku-buku ini benar-benar membuat mataku lelah! Apa Lily-nee juga membaca yang seperti ini setiap harinya?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan pintu kamarku terbuka dengan cepat dan dengan segera tertutup. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dan menemukan diriku sendiri meninggalkan bukuku di halaman entah berapa dan memeluk seseorang yang memasuki pintu.

"Len, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan datang? Andai kau mengatakan sesuatu aku pasti berdandan untukmu," ujarku dengan sebal.

Len melepaskan pelukanku, sehingga aku bisa memperhatikan penampilannya sedikit. Pakaiannya memiliki warna merah darah, dengan bercak darah yang tampak dengan jelas disana. Saat aku memeluknya tadi, berkas darah itu menempel cukup banyak pada pakaianku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari medan perang, dan hal pertama yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu denganmu Rin," ujar Len sambil memelukku kembali, seakan lega bisa bertemu denganku.

Setelah itu kami melepaskan pelukan kami dan saling bertatapan, dan Len segera memelukku dengan erat, dia kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan belajarmu?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik buku-buku yang kutinggalkan dan membayangkan IA yang akan marah besar jika tahu bahwa aku tidak belajar.

Tetapi…

Aku melihat ke arah Len dan menemukan jawabanku dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa mengajariku dengan cara lain yang lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan membaca buku Len," ujarku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Len tertawa kecil lalu bertanya, "Bisa kau contohkan apa?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum licik. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan melangkah beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku, karena ditinggalkan namun aku segera mendapatkan ide yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan _ngambek_. Dengan segera aku mengambil langkah mendekati Len dan berbisik, "Mungkin Len bisa mengajariku sementara aku membersihkan noda-noda yang melekat padamu itu," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk terdengar se-_seductive_ mungkin.

Len hanya memasang seringai licik yang tampak sangat keren sambil berkata, "Itu ide yang cukup bagus,"

~End~

* * *

Rina: Mmmm…

Rin: Mmmm…

Len: Mmmm…

Lily: Hmmm…

IA: Hmmm…

Rina: Kenapa pada lomba 'Mmm…' semua?

Rin: Gak tahu…

Len: Cuman cerita nie gaje ending na…

Lily: Terus kenapa aku jadi begitu?

IA: Dan aku cuman jadi pajangan…

Rina: Hei! Aku juga ngantuk tahu nulis na! Habis na aku gak tahu gimana caranya bikin ending na… terutama pas perang na!

Len: Bener tuh! Kenapa aku gak ada kesempatan buat nampang keren gitu! Kenapa malah melakukan *censored censored censored* bareng ma Rin!

Rin: L-len! *blush*

Rina: Itu takdir kalian, udah deh, terima ja nasib!

IA: … terus gimana dengan nasibku?

Lily: Aku juga ingin tahu…

Rina: *cuek* Oke, bagi semua reader yang da di luar sana! **Jangan lupa untuk RnR dan ide, apakah epilog na harus dibuatkan atau tidak~**


End file.
